


HBB

by panFandom_Junkie



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Happy Belated Birthday Miya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panFandom_Junkie/pseuds/panFandom_Junkie
Summary: How Miya's Birthday played out :)
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Everybody
Kudos: 11





	HBB

I cant believe everyone forgot Miya's 14th Birthday (February 22)

SMH

I expect to see some Miya bday fics with the tag "Happy Belated Birthday Miya"

F L O O D the sk8 fandom with miya b day fics plz


End file.
